Usuario Blog:ADgee/Roblox Story: Praise to the Gods
(''NOTA: ''El original esta en ingles y no tengo traducción. Estará en ingles.) PRAISE TO THE GODS "Praise to the gods." That was my worst mistake. Ever since I was atheist,I never believed in god. There were some people blaming me for believing in his non-existance. "Everyone believes in what he wants! Not everybody can believe in the same thing!" Silence. Then someone said: "You are all sins. May you burn in hell." I said: "It's impossible to burn in a place that doesn't exist." Another person was so annoyed that said what for me was the biggest stupidity. "Well, if that so, me and the rest are gonna pull him into existance." I laughed tremendly. They looked me with a serious face and noticed it WASN'T a joke. After that, I went to connect to Roblox,in my PC. I found their place. "praise to the gods" I entered. It seemed just like a flatland, except there was a pentagram on the floor, just in the center. I saw them four around it. They looked like guests. Whoever, they weren't guests. They didn't had "Guest (insert number here)" Instead, they were named like in Studio,but instead of Player,it was Prayer. Prayer1,2,3 & 4. Those were their usernames. Mine was "MyNamesJC". I felt like I was too mean for them. So I apologized. Instead of ignoring me,they said: "Past is the past. Also we're the ones to apologized. Everyone believes in different stuff." Me: "You're all forgived. Also, how are you gonna do this?" "... W e n e e d a s a c r i fi ce." After that instant, the Place's floor begin to break. "Oh no. It is happening. YOU! Quickly, RUN!!" Startled, I began running while saying: "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" "The power of existance. We've finally brought God to existance. " Then, Prayer2 began talking. "Only with his presence is too much. This place can't handle with the existance of God." The place began to fall apart, block by block. Prayer4: "SHOW YOURSELF AND LISTEN FOR OUR DEMAND,OUR SAVIOR!" "...No, that isn't him. W-who are you? My lord?! NO, STOP IT. I am your BEST prayer. I am your- AAAAAAAAAH" At that instant, a hole opened below him,and he fell onto the void. I began running more quickly. I tried to exit the game,or even RESET, but nothing happened. Then,I reached the border of the Map. When he reached me, I felt like I wanted to scream. "Hey, dont worry. I wont hurt you. Don't you remember me?" I opened my eyes and saw a black humanoid-like. I realized it. He was an old friend of mine,which name was "JoelPlay78" "J-joel? What happened with the prayers? What's happening with the map?" "It's impossible to summon God. But instead, its possible to summon Banned users." Then I remembered. Somebody stole his account and broke the rules, because of it's hatred towards him. Then, the staff had him banned. Banned because of something that he didn't. It wasn't roblox's fault. It wasn't possible to know that he wasn't guilty. The hacker had removed all proofs. "Prayer4, he's the one who caused my ban. Also,only BC places can handle existance power. They aren't, so this place is falling apart." "..." "After all, creation and existance requires a high power." "BUT WHY I CAN EXIT? OR RESET? Also, if youre banned,how are you here?" "I used some coding trick to become a script. I'm part of this place. Now, you must go." He then pushed me off the border, I began to fall. Everything went black for some minutes, till it turned into what seemed to be my place. When I stood up, I saw a pedestal with Prayer4's head on it. It was written this: "Revenge is always served cold." "...Oh god. Joel,what did you do?" *to be continued* Categoría:Entradas